


Misdemeanor

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Smut, Swimming, connor's equipped, he has a dick, no beta we die like men, poor connor just goes with it, reader does whatever the fuck she wants, this site ruined my paragraph indents i'm so mad, we stan a playful happy connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “If you insist on breaking and entering, and if you insist on doing it with me present,” Connor murmured and leaned forward, pressing his now stark white hand to an interior panel. “The least I’m going to do is make sure you don’t get arrested and that I don’t get placed on restricted duty all because you wanted to be a rebel and go swimming at night.”





	Misdemeanor

After begging for nearly two weeks, your boyfriend finally relented and agreed to take you to the community swimming pool. Even after reluctantly giving in, Connor still continued to make his reservations clear:  
“Chlorine isn’t good for your skin,” He chastised as you threw a swimsuit on in your bathroom, his voice faint from your bedroom. “And it can ruin your -”  
“Ruin my hair, yeah, I know. But what do you want me to do,” You inspected your suit in the mirror, turning this way and that. “Swim in the bathtub?” You giggled at the image and struck a sexy pose before striding from the bathroom and back to the bedroom, turning to your boyfriend, who sat on the edge of your bed. Connor glanced at you and away - almost as if he didn’t completely see you - then to back you again, and held his gaze; looked you up and down.  
  


You were wearing an adorable polka-dot two piece, your hair done up in a messy bun and tied up with a white bandana. You were proud of your body as of late, as well; you had started yoga about a month ago and you were getting more toned by the day, it seemed. You grinned at him and he flushed lightly, looking down at his feet. However synthetic his blush might’ve been, it still made your insides flutter.   
  


“...Preferably.” Connor intoned dryly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and meeting your eyes. “Combined with the effects of excessive UV exposure, your skin will dry out.”  
You hummed at him, leaning forward to take a pair of sandals that were behind him - the proximity of your chest to his face, and his reaction, made you let out a coy laugh. He cleared his throat and looked to some unseen object in the room. You leaned back, grinning, wishing you could have the pool to yourselves - and suddenly, a wonderful and devious idea took shape. This could work. But you’d have to be convincing.  
  
You slipped the sandals into the bag you’d left open on your bed, letting a (hopefully) concerned-looking frown etch into your features.  
“Wait, did you say it would dry me out?” You mumbled, looking down at him with doe eyes. _‘Look innocent. Look worried, or it’ll never work.’__  
_ “Yes,” Connor nodded, his eyebrows raising - seemed like he was ready to capitalize on the chance to convince you against going. You almost laughed, but kept it together. “The oils from your skin can be stripped away, and combined with high temperatures and UV exposure, your skin can get very dry and even peel - especially if you don’t apply sunblock.”  
  
_‘Oh, Connor. So dramatic. It’s not like it would kill me. It’s not that bad.’ _But you continued the act, widening your eyes and looking down, seemingly thinking it over.  
“That sounds awful,” You murmured, looking back up at him. Connor stood up, chastely placing his hands on your bare shoulders, and you had to suppress a shudder of anticipation. “You think we should postpone going?”  
“I think we should wait until a cooler day, at least. I’m sorry; I know you’re disappointed, but I just want to keep you comfortable and safe.” Connor murmured softly, his gaze apologetic, and reached up to gently stroke your cheek - and for a moment, you felt a little bad for being so deceptive. For a moment.  
“Well, that’s too bad, but I guess I understand!” You chirped, and watched him raise his brows in surprise. You almost cringed. ‘_Too chipper, too chipper. Dial it back!’ _You leaned up and kissed his cheek, lowering your voice. “Thank you for looking out for me, sweetheart.”  
Connor gave you a soft smile, seemingly satisfied, and you trotted off to put your clothes back on… over the suit. He hadn’t even noticed, already poking around in your living room. Perfect. Everything according to plan.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day seemed to drag on - as it always does when you have exciting plans - and you tried hard to keep your impatience from seeping out into your demeanor. Still, it was a good day off for both of you. Connor had insisted on teaching you how to play poker (specifically Texas Hold ‘Em) for weeks, and since he had been ready to give in to the pool, you figured it was only fair to indulge him in return. You ended up taking to it immediately and even won a few games, much to his excitement. You moved on to video games and a nap after that, cuddling up under your sheets for a couple hours - you let yourself indulge a bit then, too, peppering kisses over his neck (which he graciously accepted). Dinner came and went.  
  
Connor had set to work on washing the dishes, insisting against your weak protests (“_You cooked, and though I didn’t eat, it’s only fair for me to clean.”_) and sending you off to your living room. You looked at your phone, checking the time. 8:16pm. Glancing outside, you felt a wave of excitement wash over you. It was dark; it was _time_.   
  
“Hey, Con,” You called to him, “Feel like a walk? I wanted to show you something once it got dark.” Connor peeked around the room divider between the kitchen and living room, and your heart swelled. His eyes sparkled with a keen curiosity, and caught the light when he tilted his head.  
“What is it?” He raised his brows, the corner of his mouth lifted in a playful grin. You couldn’t help but giggle and smile teasingly at him. _So curious.__  
_ “A surprise,” You grinned, settling your hands on your hips. “But you can only come if you don’t ask questions.”  
Connor’s excited grin turned to a skeptical raised brow, then to a thoughtful frown as he looked down, mulling it over. After a few tense moments, his expression cleared and he looked back up at you, giving a playful smirk. “Alright, I accept.”  
  
Inwardly, you cheered.   
  
  
  
“Can you tell me where we’re going yet?”   
“I think that counts as a question, babe.”  
Connor sighed, playfully swinging your clasped hands before dropping his and trotting ahead, looking up at the darkened sky. You watched, mystified. It always struck you with him; these moments of playfulness and carefree wanderings. They made him seem so very… alive. His expressions seemed to amplify; raised brows, toothy grin, sparkling eyes. Folding his hands behind his back, he sauntered about ahead of you, seemingly content just appraising his surroundings. The night was warm and dripped with humidity, encouraging fireflies to bounce about in the grass beside the sidewalk. The sky was clear, showcasing a few stars that were bright enough to break free of the city lights. He seemed amazed by it all.  
You could watch him all night like this, but your turn was approaching.  
  
“Hey, Connor,” You called, and like a dog, he perked and tilted his head, turning quickly to look back at you. “This way.”  
He trotted over, falling into stride with you and wrapping an arm around your waist. You smiled up at him and he returned it eagerly, giving you a soft smile and bright eyed expression that it seemed he’d reserved just for you.   
You walked that way for a little while longer before pale blue lighting caught his eye and he looked ahead. Looked at you. Looked ahead again. Sighed.  
“Dear,” Connor quirked an eyebrow. “The pool is long closed by now. If you wanted to go so badly today, I would have taken you.”  
  
You grinned at him, receiving a confused expression in return, before giggling and running to the chain link fence that separated the park from the street. Fireflies complained and lifted from your footfalls. You whipped back to face him, giving him a devious smirk. Before he had time to object, you began climbing the fence. Though you didn’t see him, you could hear his rapid footfalls approaching.  
Connor hissed your name, reaching up to wrap a strong arm around your waist. “What are you doing? The pool is closed!”  
“I know it’s closed, goober,” You made a face at him and, despite his strength, you made it to the top of the fence, where he promptly let go of you to lessen your chances of falling. “We’re going anyway.” You hopped the fence, dropping to the other side and looking up at him through the chain link triumphantly, panting softly.  
Connor looked at you with an expression that could only be described as gobsmacked. Eyebrows lifted high, mouth ajar. You grinned, motioning him to climb over. He leaned in then, a deep frown etched into his forehead, and whispered sternly. “This qualifies as a misdemeanor. Get out of there _immediately._”  
You felt an ashamed heat rush to your face at his tone, and you wondered if this was how criminals felt when he talked to them. Still… it would be worth it in the end, you told yourself, and took a few steps back, egging him on.  
“Well, then you’d better hop that puppy and bring me in.” You teased. Connor straightened, giving you a hard glare. Your resolve took another hit. You turned your back so that you wouldn’t have to see his expression, and promptly began to strip.   
  
Once you were down to just your swimsuit, you turned back to look at him, grinning. Connor returned your gaze with one unreadable, but it looked like there was a tiny bit of… desire? You didn’t have time to ponder on it, as Connor suddenly strode to a large electrical box near the fence and popped it open, exposing wires and panels.  
“What’re you doing?” You asked, a little concerned. Connor turned to look at you, giving you an irritated glare.  
“If you insist on breaking and entering, and if you insist on doing it with me present,” Connor murmured and leaned forward, pressing his now stark white hand to an interior panel. “The least I’m going to do is make sure you don’t get arrested and that I don’t get placed on restricted duty all because you wanted to be a rebel and go swimming at night.”   
With an electrical _zap! _the lights overhead cut out and you couldn’t help but let out a small yelp. The only lights remaining were the flood lamps in the pools themselves. Barely, you could see Connor toe off his shoes and scale the fence in only a couple fluid movements before dropping to your side, giving you an exasperated sigh.  
  
“What now?” Connor asked, turning to you. The initial shock of the outage started to wear off and you smirked.   
“Now you get naked.” You tugged on his tie flirtatiously and Connor let you lead him to the edge of the pool. A thought dawned on you. “...Can you even swim?”  
“Of course I can swim,” Connor chuffed, shrugging off his jacket and loosening his tie after swatting your hands away gently. “Do you think I just give up on a pursuit if it leads to water? I’m designed to swim and swim _well_.” He met your eyes in the low light and you were momentarily stunned.   
The light caught his eyes in just the right way, casting a blue glare over them. You could faintly see the thin outline of his optics tucked away within his irises. It wasn’t quite human; it was better.   
“Beautiful,” You murmured, reaching up slowly to brush a strand of hair from his forehead. It fell back into place rebelliously and you wondered what artist designed him and if they took donations. “You’re so beautiful, Connor.”  
Connor looked slightly taken aback, his eyes widening. A flush crawled up his neck and he looked off towards the pool, tepid and glittering in the moonlight. He glanced back to you, raising a brow, expression serious.  
“Do you want to know what I think of _you_?” He whispered, moving forward to embrace you and bury his face into your hair. You felt a blush of your own race to cover your cheeks and you were helpless to do anything but nod into his chest. He hummed softly, swaying you in his arms gently, before leaning down to murmur quietly in your ear. “I think you’re quite possibly the devil.”   
You didn’t even have a split second to react before he’d scooped you up and tossed you into the open water, heaving you in as if you were a beach ball. Breaking the surface, you angrily screamed at him, watching him stride backwards with a self-satisfied smirk.  
“What the _fuck_, Connor?!”   
  
“_That’s _for making me risk my career for a swimming trip,” Connor shouted over the water. “And _this _is for good measure!” He pulled his shirt over his head and you began to swim away, squealing in anticipation. Connor leaped into the pool, jeans and all, directly in front of you. Your hands flew to your face, guarding against the splash, but that meant you were unable to see him dart for your waist. Again, you had no time to react save for taking a deep breath before he pulled you under.   
The world turned blue for a moment as you risked opening your eyes underwater, despite the burn you knew it would cause. Connor’s hands drifted to yours and he grinned back at you, hair floating lazily upward, tiny air bubbles escaping from between his teeth. You couldn’t help but smile back and he pulled you closer, leaning to kiss you in slow motion. Clumsily, you attempted to kiss back and hold your breath at the same time. The sound of the water, a dense sort of pressured sound, lulled you into a momentary sense of immense peace. Gently, Connor nudged you and pulled you upward.  
You hadn’t realized how starved for air you’d been until you broke the surface, gasping sharply and wiping the water from your eyes. Connor surfaced and gave a vigorous shake of his head to the side, slinging his sopping hair to the left, before moving toward you and taking your face in his hands; a grin broke over his features before he leaned in, claiming your lips.   
  
The damp body heat that trapped itself between the two of you was hard to ignore. You had half a mind to splash him now that he wasn’t expecting it, but a sharp nip to your bottom lip dispelled the thought immediately. You bit back a gasp a little too late and felt Connor smirk into the kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you flush to his body.  
You and Connor had plenty of experience making out like teenagers; in fact, you were pretty sure that this pool was the last place in Detroit you hadn’t sullied. But this - feeling him hard through his jeans against your bare thigh - this was new, somehow. You knew he’d been equipped, so to speak, for a long while. You just hadn’t taken advantage of (or really laid eyes on) the merchandise.   
Feeling brave, you moved a hand to his groin, palming him through the fabric, and though he jumped slightly - as if he wasn’t expecting to be touched there - the muffled groan he let out against your lips was really all you needed as a sign to continue.   
“Your hand is warm,” Connor murmured against your lips, pausing to kiss you again, hungrily. “You’re so warm.”  
You moaned softly and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth, grazing your teeth and letting out a soft sigh. You grasped his hips, pulling him back with you through the water until your back met the side of the pool. A breeze rolled over the surface and you shivered, curling into Connor reflexively. Much to your disappointment, he pulled away, scanning the grounds before settling on what he was looking for.   
  
“Come with me,” He muttered, climbing out of the pool and reaching for you. You held your arms over your head and he gently pulled you from the water. Goosebumps instantly raced over your skin. Tugging on your hand, Connor began to take purposeful strides across the concrete to a smaller pool. “In here.”  
The water smelled strongly of salt and as you watched Connor lower himself in, you realized numbly that it was a hot tub without the jets on. Once again, he reached for you, and you slipped into the water, bracing your hands against his shoulders. Warmth enveloped you and you shivered, appreciatively this time. Connor gave you a small smile before caging you against the side, leaning in to brush his lips over your neck. They were slightly cool in contrast and the juxtaposition of temperatures had you breathing out heavily through your nose and leaning your head back to grant him access. His kisses turned open mouthed, licking up your neck and leaving soft warmth in their wake. Carding your fingers through his wet hair and feeling increasingly desperate, you shifted to wrap a leg around his waist and failed miserably - he was much taller than you. You whined and he trailed a hand down your back to your raised thigh, caressing it appreciatively before lifting you with both hands on your backside. You wrapped your legs around his waist, and...  
  
Connor hit his mark. You were flush against each other where you needed it most and you both exclaimed quietly, reaching to kiss whatever bare, damp skin you could reach. Relying on his strength to keep you where you were, you dug your nails into his back - a very appreciative moan left Connor’s lips - and you ground yourself into him, a quiet whimper escaping you at the friction.  
Connor - though he didn’t need to breathe - let out a soft pant and held you tightly, crushing your hips against his own.   
“I -” He choked, repeating the motion in sort of a rudimentary thrusting pattern that had his eyes fluttering closed, his head falling back. You clutched at his shoulders, burying your face into his neck, embarrassed at the way you were whimpering needily almost constantly at this point. “I need you. Please.”   
You made no effort to disguise the undignified sound that fell from your lips and mumbled quickly into his neck.   
“Put me down on the - ah! - on the side,” You tapped his back, almost as if to say _hurry up_ and he wasted no time, lifting you up onto the side of the hot tub, placing you exactly where he wanted (just on the edge) so as to not scrape you against the concrete. Connor took the opportunity to kiss and lick hungrily at your chest, at the same time unbuttoning and pulling down his jeans just enough to free himself. He let out a shaky sigh at the relief in pressure before pressing against your clothed sex, eliciting a high-pitched moan from you.   
“Connor,_” _You breathed, and he groaned, pressing harder.   
“Say it again.” He mumbled.  
“_Connor,” _A desperate mewl this time, both from the friction of him and from the way he begged. He stifled an almost primal sound at the back of his throat before pulling your suit bottoms aside and pressing his index finger into you. Another strangled sound from him, a downright shameful whine from you.  
“You’re -” Connor rasped, sliding his finger up and down against you, the feeling sinful. “You’re so -” He breathed quickly now, almost panting, and you looked up to search his face through the haze. A deep frown was etched into the features and his eyes were lidded, watching his own ministrations between your thighs. His LED, which had been blue up until now, was a solid amber - processing. His lips looked impossibly pink in the low light, parted and letting out puffs of hot air. _Desperation. __  
__  
_ _“_Wet?” You murmured into his ear and he _shuddered_, a groan escaping his lips.   
“_Yes,” _He moaned, finally leaning back to look you in the eyes, never stopping his ever teasing movements with his fingers. “I… I want to _feel _it.” He begged lowly, voice crinkled with an almost static quality that shot white hot pleasure down your spine. You bit your lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, and arched into his fingers, shivering.   
“Please, Connor,” You whispered, leaning forward to press a wet kiss to his neck, and he made a soft, frustrated noise before removing his fingers and licking them clean. Avidly, you watched, and he caught it, grazing his tongue over the tip of his index finger. You gave him a desperate glare and he looked down, aligning himself.  
  
“Are you sure? Here?” Connor whispered into your ear, gently nibbling at the shell.  
“I can’t wait any longer,” You whimpered, tugging at his hair. He groaned and pressed into you, anchoring you by holding you with an almost bruising grip at your hips, and you felt yourself clench pleasurably tight around him. Again, you both let out a soft cry, and Connor buried his face into your neck, shuddering hard.  
“You feel so _good_,” He moaned, setting a slow, torturous rhythm with his hips.   
In… out. In… out. Too much, too little. “You just feel _so good.”__  
_You couldn’t help meeting his slow thrusts with your own, moving your hips in tandem. _More, _your mind whispered helplessly, but blanked immediately when Connor landed a sharp thrust against _that _spot and you all but shouted, digging your nails into his shoulders.  
“_There! _Please, Connor, please, right there -” You cut yourself off with a sharp bite to his shoulder when he hit it again, and he _whimpered _ before settling into a brutal pace, grazing that sweet spot every time with the precision you imagined only an android could excercise. You could feel the burn of the concrete against your bare backside, but it only seemed to add to the brutality of it all - pain into pleasure, heightening the sensation. You were dimly aware of him panting harshly into your ear now, letting out soft moans and whines and it occurred to you that you’d never seen him this desperate.   
The heat of it all broke you out in goosebumps and you felt it coil inside of you, from the base of your neck to where he drove into you and you dug your nails into his shoulders, breathy moans escaping you with each _brutal, sweet _thrust of his hips.  
  
“Connor, I -” He cut you off with a rapid nod of his head and a ragged moan into your neck. Connor’s movements became erratic, the slosh of water moving unevenly becoming more evident.  
“Come for me,” He pleaded, the bite of his nails on your hips and the explicit nature of his words pushing you over. “_Please. _Let go.”  
You seemed to run on auto-pilot, crushing his body to yours and you felt yourself arch _impossibly _hard as you came, a low whine escaping straight from your throat. No sooner did your sounds die than Connor’s began to sound their most urgent and you were dimly aware that he’d started to babble, pleading with you once more -  
“_Please, please -” _He cried, clawing now at your lower back and that alone almost reignited the fire your body had just snuffed. “_Please, I need to -”__  
_ You carded your fingers through his hair, holding him close, shushing him softly and murmuring encouraging words into his ear (“_You’re so good, baby, come for me, come for me”) _and with a final indulgent thrust and a long, low whine he spilled over, bottoming out to the point of almost pain inside of you.   
  
Both of you stayed that way for a while, panting softly and giving soft, grazing touches in the afterglow - until you began to get cold and you slipped back down into the hot water.  
Connor raised a brow at you, looking specifically at your hips, and you looked down to find angry red welts raised to the shaped of fingernails. You looked up at him and grinned.  
  
“Worth risking your career over?”  
“Who needs a career? I could make a living out of __this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my girl Scoot bc you know we're sluts for RK800
> 
> this is my first foray into the detroit fandom and also my first reader pairing! it's... also been quite a while since I've written some smut tbh
> 
> if you like it, leave a comment and i'll make more of these  
(i wrote over half of this at work god help me for i have sinned)


End file.
